Document Management Systems (DMSS) help businesses manage various types of media documents (audio, video, text, varying file formats), and the content of those documents. They do this by, for example, allowing users throughout the organization to readily locate and access documents and their content; maintaining and tracking versions of documents as they are modified; providing appropriate levels of access security; and/or providing ways for users to collaborate in their work and to communicate with each other—e.g., with email features. The web-based Xerox DocuShare Enterprise Content Management (ECM) solution is one example of a document management system.
Should a DMS implement a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI)—based secure interface, additional infrastructure or services will be required outside simply purchasing, installing, and managing the DMS. For example, a DMS that supports S/MIME may employ X.509 certificates which require PKI certificate authorities outside the DMS—e.g., VeriSign or enterprise services such as the Microsoft Windows Server 2003 Certificate Server.